


The Captain Dimples Method

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Family [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex gets loose, Alex is a gay mess, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, date, girls night, married sanvers, tipsy alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: After a romantic date, Alex and Maggie join the girls at the alien bar. After some drinks, Alex is a tipsy mess and begins talking about all the details of her and Maggie's sex life, with no filters.Or the one in which Alex is a loose lips drunk, Maggie is amused, Lucy is a teaser, Kara wants to get deaf, Vasquez is scepctical,  Lena is curious and Sam is astonished. And basically everyone gets shamelessly horny.





	The Captain Dimples Method

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I just don't know what to say about this work. I warn you, it's kind of smutty, since Alex begins talking about her and Maggie sex life without filters and there's a pretty hard sex scene in the bathroom at some point.
> 
> Anyway, writing it has been a lot of fun, above all because of the girls' different reactions to Alex's confessions. I really hope you'll like it and since I'm always very worried when I write smut, please give me your opinion about it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Maggie Sawyer doesn’t apologize for staring. Never has. Never will.

Her wife is sitting across from her at their small circular table and there is a candle lit in the center of it, flickering a warm glow on her face. She looks beautiful. She always does but this night in particular, she’s breathtaking and she really can’t look away from her. The restaurant is small; intimate. Low lights and soft music and menus with no prices. It’s the kind of place that still makes Alex uncomfortable – no matter how many times they’re out to restaurants exactly like this. It’s been a good year for them; a busy year, too, but busy means profitable. Maggie feels as if she has never been more at the top of her game. She got a promotion, becoming Captain, and she was in charge of the entire Science Division.

And as her reputation rises even higher, so does her income. She loves being a cop and working side by side with the DEO and her wife.  It’s a rush; a high she’s never gotten sick of. 

Alex Danvers wants the lobster but she won’t order it – not without knowing the price – and Maggie knows she wants it but won’t order it. So when their waiter returns to their table, Maggie orders for both of them. Two lobsters and two filet mignons and an order of the crab cakes as an appetizer to start as well as bottle of a white sparkling wine.

“Maggie,” Alex frowns as soon as the waiter leaves but Maggie just smiles and shakes her head before going back to staring at her from across the small table.

Her auburn hair  is styled down and curled that evening and her tight dress is dark green lace. Her makeup is minimum, as always, as is the jewelry she wears. Her wedding ring and engagement diamond and she wears no necklace. 

“You look so beautiful tonight,” she tells her and Alex blushes just like Maggie knew she would.

“You cleaned up nice, as well,” Alex smirks, staring at her. Maggie is wearing a white silk button down and a pair of black high-waisted dress pants. Her dark wavy hair is styled in a messy bun at the base of her neck and,just like Alex, both her engagement and wedding rings are in full display on her finger.

The waiter returns with their bottle of wine and neither say anything as the cork is popped and two glasses are poured for them.

Maggie lifts her glass and Alex does the same but they don’t take sips – not yet.

“To my beautiful, sexy, hot wife,” Maggie toasts. “Who is getting me wet just from sitting across from me and all I want to do is take her into the nearest bathroom.”

“Maggie,” Alex chides softly and blushes and Maggie smirks. “Thank you,” she then says and Maggie clinks her glass against hers. They each take a small sip. “And thank you for tonight. I know it seems silly but I… sometimes, I like we’re able to take our time together. Besides, I just really love dressing up.”

“Why is that silly?” Maggie asks, genuinely curious.

“I don’t know,” she smiles, a little embarrassed for having brought it up at all even though this is Maggie and she knows she can talk to her about anything. “I just feel like every day, I’m wearing my kevlar uniform or sweatpants and my hair is messy and I barely have time to put on makeup and sometimes, I just love coming down the stairs in a dress. I love having you standing there and staring at me.”

Maggie smiles at that and sips at her wine. “You realize that I’m always staring at you.”

“I know,” Alex nods. “Sometimes, I just like giving you something nice to look at.”

Maggie is about to respond but the phone in her purse begins to vibrate. “I’m ignoring it,” she shakes her head and takes a bit larger sip of wine.

“Maggie, you can’t ignore it. What if it’s an emergency?” She asks. “At least see who it is.”

“I’m out to dinner with my wife and she looks beautiful. I’m not leaving to go to the precinct. I don’t give a damn who’s calling,” she reaches into her purse anyway. With a sigh, she glances down at the iPhone screen and then without a word, holds it out for Alex. “It’s a text from your sister,” she says.

“Kara?” Alex frowns.

“Do you have another sister I am not aware of, babe?” Maggie asks, tilting her head to the side.

Alex rolls her eyes and takes another sip of wine. “What does she want?”

“She’s saying if we’ll join them at the alien bar later. Apparently, they’re having a girls night and we cannot miss it,” Maggie explains and then she smirks. “I’m not sure I want to share you, though.”

She pours them both some more wine and Alex blushes. Even though they have been together for almost three years, she can’t help but be flattered by her wife’s compliments.

“Maybe we can decide after the dinner. Right now, I want to stay just where we are and stuff ourselves with food and booze,” Alex suggests and Maggie puts back her phone into her purse. 

Maggie grins. “We can definitely do that.” 

The waiter arrives with their appetizer of crab cakes and Alex licks her lips, spooning some of the special mustard sauce onto her small serving plate.

“Oh, the things I am doing to you tonight in bed,” she jokes and Maggie laughs, taking her own crab cake. “Wine, crab cakes, lobster, a fancy restaurant, a pretty dress. Tonight is just perfect,” she smiles and her eyes are sparkling as Maggie looks at her from across the table. She is so gorgeous, it’s ridiculous.

Maggie stares and she doesn’t apologize and Alex blushes as she takes a sip of wine.

 

* * *

 

 

They eat their steak and lobsters and Alex dunks the pieces of white meat into the cup of butter, bringing her fork to her mouth in a suggestive manner that almost has Maggie shaking her head at her because she knows exactly what she is doing to her. Alex giggles and drinks more wine and they finish the bottle between them.

“Do you want dessert?” Maggie asks as the waiter clears their dinner plates from the table.

Alex’s eyes widened. “Can we?” She asks as if it’s a special treat that is too extravagant.

Maggie just smirks and pours the rest of the wine between their two glasses, draining the bottle, and she signals to their waiter again for the dessert menu.

Alex drains her glass in just three gulps. Maggie’s phone begins to vibrate again but as her hand goes for it, she feels a foot underneath the table slide up her legs, towards the inside of her thigh, and she looks at Alex from across the table as she smiles at her. Maggie almost gulps.

“Ignore it,” Alex says softly, staring into her eyes.

And like she usually tends to do, Maggie listens to her wife.

 

* * *

“Are you good to drive?” Alex asks as they stands outside the restaurant, waiting for the valet to return with their car. Maggie’s arms are around her waist, while Alex is holding her close to her chest. Maggie lifts her nose and nuzzles it to her jaw line.

“I’m good. I can’t promise that I won’t pull over though and try and take advantage of you,” she smiles, as Alex dips her head down and nuzzling her own nose against her ear.

She giggles and she’s tipsy from the wine. “Oh, there will be no trying necessary, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer,” she whispers breathlessly and presses herself tighter against her. “You know what wine does to me,” she then reminds her – as if Maggie needs reminding; as if she doesn’t know what wine does to her wife’s mood. “Were you trying to get me tipsy on purpose?”

“Like I need to get you drunk,” Maggie smirks and Alex giggles again.

“Can we go to the bar?” Alex asks, quite randomly and out of the blue. “Maybe the girls are still there.”

Maggie almost groans. She doesn’t want to go to the alien bar. She wants to take her wife somewhere and defile her in the back seat of their car. She wants to push that dress up around her waist and fuck her until she screams.

But then she looks at her. She can’t tell her no. They’re both always so busy with their jobs and Alex just wants to go and be surrounded by their friends and have fun. Maggie isn’t going to begrudge her of that. She loves seeing her have a good time.

“I still plan on taking advantage of you later on tonight,” her hands blatantly slide down her back and cup her bottom in her hands, pressing their hips together.

Alex chuckles and her hands creep up in to her cheeks, she grins down at Maggie, bringing her face closer to hers. “The alien bar is at least seven minutes away. So much can happen in seven minutes.”

Maggie frowns at her. “Damn, woman. Don’t insult me. At least give me ten minutes.”

She giggles again and mashes her lips clumsily to hers.

 

* * *

 

 

The bar is crowded and Maggie grumbles as she holds onto Alex’s hand and pulls her gently through the people, finding Kara sitting at a table near the back. With her, there are Lucy, Lena and Vasquez, an array of empty and overturned shot glasses and beer mugs in front of them. It’s too loud with too many people and someone is playing some pop song over the jukebox and Maggie just wants to be alone with Alex.

Who, by the way, is still a little tipsy and giggling. “Kara!” She exclaims happily when she sees her and pulling her hand from Maggie’s, she bends over and throws her arms around her sister’s neck.

Kara chuckles, standing up from her chair so she can hug her more properly. “Hi, Alex. Hey, Maggie. How was dinner?”

“Delicious. So delicious. My woman knows how to feed me,” Alex smiles at Maggie and she smirks as she runs a hand down her chest and then she goes to hug the others.

“Is she drunk?” Kara asks, smiling. Maggie bets she’s been having some of the alien alcohol stuff, since she seems just as tipsy as her older sister. 

“Tipsy,” Maggie glances towards the bar. “What is going on here tonight? Are they giving the stuff away?”

Kara shrugs, as Lucy steps in between them. “Just one of those nights,” she answers. “I’m surprised you’re here. I thought you and Alex…” she trails off and Maggie sighs heavily again.

“Yeah, me too.” Maggie rubs the back of her head. “Babe!” She calls out to her wife as she drags a chair so she is sitting between Kara and Lucy. “Do you want a drink?”

“Yes, please,” she beams. “A double malt scotch.”

“I know,” Maggie nods.

“Of course you do,” she smiles and then looks back to Lucy, Lena and Susan. “She knows exactly what I want, when I want it. It’s why she’s so awesome at fucking me.”

Susan sprays the mouthful of beer out that she had just swigged from her bottle.

“Alex!” Kara exclaims, shocked.

“What?” Alex’s brow furrows, confused. She looks to Maggie to see if she has done something wrong but she just shakes her head slightly and heads towards the bar to get them a few more drinks, Kara promptly going with her.

“So, Alex,” Lucy smirks as she eats a pretzel stick from the bowl on the table. “Maggie is a good fuck?” She asks just as Sam joins them at the table, her eyes widening when she hears Lucy’s question.

Alex smiles. “The best,” she nods a little too quickly and her head is spinning a little.

Maggie and Kara return to the table – Maggie with two glasses of scotch for both herself and Alex. She places the drink down in front of Alex before sitting down in the chair that used to be Kara’s. Alex instantly leans into her and presses her lips to hers, a thanks for the drink.

“Should we really be talking about this?” Sam asks. “Maybe it should be private?”

“Oh,  _ please _ ,” Lucy rolls her eyes. “They’ve been caught doing it at least once by all of us. Not to mention J’onn and the boys. Obviously, neither of them are virgins.”

“Definitely not,” Alex grins, lifting her glass and taking a sip. “We have sex constantly.”

“Constantly?” Lena surprisingly asks, lifting an eyebrow at that as Kara takes a sit next to her, blushing deeply and looking at everyone, trying to figure out if she’s the only one slightly bothered by this conversation.

Alex looks to Maggie but she just sips at her glass of scotch. “At least once a day.”

“Yeah, right,” Vasquez shakes her head.

“I’m serious. And if we don’t have it one day, we’ll do it twice for the next,” Alex takes another sip of her drink and leans into Maggie, kissing her briefly like she had before. Maggie smiles against her lips but still won’t say anything and when she pulls back, she sips her scotch. “Usually in the mornings before work. It’s just so good starting the day with an orgasm. Or three.”

“Oh!” Lena sighs, almost holding her breath. 

“I love when she comes up behind me, while I’m making breakfast - hers is so gross, by the way. Who likes black coffee and double toasted bagels?” Alex giggles. “ Anyway, she just pulls my pajama shorts down and bends me over the counter. There is something so… amazing being dominated by Maggie Sawyer.”

Kara squeaks, taking a large gulp of her own drink. She guesses the only way to survive this is getting as tipsy as she can.

Sam leans into Maggie. “Is she drunk?” She asks, not being used to this version of a giggling and loose lips Alex Danvers.

“Getting there,” Maggie looks to her wife as she takes another sip of scotch.

“What else?” Lena can’t help but ask.

“What do you want to know?” Alex asks.

“The most uncomfortable place,” Lena speaks up before she can seem to stop herself.

Alex beams and doesn’t even think about it. “Between the two vending machines in the fourth floor break room at the precinct,” she answers and Maggie smirks into her glass. “I had the worst bruise on my back after that one.”

“How is that even possible?” Susan gives her a look, still not quite believing her.

“We do yoga every morning. We’re both very flexible,” Alex chuckles and leans over, kissing Maggie again. She smiles against her lips and her hand lifts, her thumb brushing along her cheek.

“And she makes you cum every single time?” Lucy asks.

Alex pulls her lips away form Maggie’s. “Of course. She’s the only one who’s ever been able to give me an orgasm just from penetration. Well, truthfully she’s the first one who gave me an orgasm from intercourse,” she takes a sip of her scotch. Her head was beginning to spin faster. “But her penetrating me isn’t the only way she makes me cum.”

Kara clears her throat, really not wanting to listen, looking anywhere but at the people sitting at the table. She takes another from her alien cocktail as her eyes go upwards. She has never noticed how absolutely fascinating the bar’s ceiling is.

"Can you give us specifics?" Lucy asks and all of the women at the table lean forward. Lena tries to be less obvious about it but every single person at that table is listening – even Kara no matter how hard she tries not to.

Alex giggles and glances at Maggie but she still isn't saying anything. She simply keeps sipping at her drink and doesn’t stop her.

"She traces my name," Alex smiles.

"Your name?" Sam can’t help but ask, confused.

"Alexandra Juliet Danvers Sawyer is a  _ very _ long name when your wife is tonguing it on your clit," Alex answers and Lena begins choking on her own drink. “It’s like she has her own method for eating me out.”

“Okay,” Lucy sits up in her seat. “This  _ Captain Dimples Method _ . What does it feel like?”

Maggie can’t help but smirk smugly at Lucy’s silliness. Kara by the way is starting giggling as she begins draw random patterns with her finger on Lena’s bare knee under the table. Apparently, the effects of the alien alcohol begin to kick in.

“There aren’t even words,” Alex blushes. “I still can’t get used to it.”

“Tell us,” Lucy practically demands.

Alex clenches her thighs together and takes another sip of drink. Her hand rests on Maggie’s lap and she can feel her own nipples tighten and her panties dampen. She wonders if Maggie is feeling the same.

“She starts rubbing softly her chin on my clit,” she explains.

Almost unconsciously Vasquez rubs her own chin. 

“It sets every nerve on fire. As she rubs, her hands are on my breasts, twisting the nipples. She knows exactly what I need. It’s gentle but it’s just hard enough to make me moan.” Alex begins to rub Maggie’s inner thigh – blatant and everyone at the table can see – and Maggie’s fingers tighten around her glass. “And she dips her head down and begins to use her tongue. Then she uses two fingers,” Alex is still talking.

“Not three?” Susan asks. 

Alex sips her drink and shakes her head. “She knows not to shove three up there. Two is perfect. With two, she can still…” she swallows. “And she moves slowly. She knows not to be rough or brutal. It’s supposed to drive me crazy and it… it does.”

“Holy shit,” Lucy whispers  and Susan frowns. She gives her oral quite often and she has never complained before.

“But I have my own ace up my sleeve as well. Once, I went down on her at National City zoo. She was screaming louder than the monkeys,” Alex blurts out.

“A zoo,” Sam repeats, kind of shocked.

Alex nods.  “A zoo. It was just something we did. There were ice sculptures at the zoo for the winter and Maggie wanted to go see them. We always wear skirts on our date nights because we usually end up fucking,” she then shrugs. “It’s just convenient and it saves time.”

“Like when you go down on her in the monkey house at the zoo,” Lucy almost smiles. This is unbelievable. She supposes that she knew Maggie and Alex have a ton of sex... But still, this is all a little bit crazy.

“Exactly,” Alex drains the rest of her drink and clinks the ice against the sides of her now empty glass.

“You want another one, babe?” Maggie sits up.

“Yep, among other things,” she smiles at her and then her hands slide onto her cheeks, kissing her. All of this talk about their sex life is doing certain things to her.

Maggie grins and stands up, leaving the table to go back to the bar. Alex turns in her seat and blatantly watches her walk away. Her wife has such a magnificent ass.

She squeezes her thighs together and she can feel her nipples tightening in her bra.

She is getting drunk. She can feel it happening. Her head is spinning and feeling light and she can hear herself talking and she knows that she is saying so much – too much – but she can’t stop herself. She doesn’t drink anymore – a glass of wine or bottle of beer every great once in a while but she always stops after one. She should probably stop herself now – still tipsy, bordering on drunk – but she can’t. Right now, she is feeling too good.

Maggie returns with two more drinks and as she sits down, Alex’s mouth finds hers again. Her hands cup her cheeks and she slants her mouth over hers and she doesn’t care if they’re sitting at a table with their friends and her little sister. And Maggie certainly doesn’t seem to mind either as her wife’s tongue finds her and slowly swirls. Her hand cups the back of her head, fingers in her hair, and she moans, twisting in her seat, trying to get closer to her. She’s getting horny. Maggie knows her wife and she knows, without a doubt, the she wants sex. She wants it, too. Listening her talk about their sex life like that, she wants to take her out to the car and fuck her right here in the parking lot.

“Where’s the craziest place she’s ever gone down on you?” Susan asks suddenly and she doesn’t care how crude she is or the look Kara now shoots her. She has to know this. Alex went down on Maggie at a zoo, for god’s sakes. She can just imagine the related answer to this question.

Alex slowly pulls her lips away from Maggie, and she nuzzles her nose against hers before her hand drops down to her lap. Maggie nearly jumps in her seat as she rubs her groin once, twice, smiling at her, and then she pulls away entirely.

Maggie almost feels dazed for a moment and she knows everyone at the table just saw that. Alex better be careful. She’ll fuck her right here if she has to. She doesn’t get audience shy.

Alex doesn’t seem to mind the question at all though. “In the shower,” she smiles at Maggie and she grins, too, both of their minds immediately going to the memory.

“The shower?” Lena looks disappointed. That is a bit boring.

Alex chuckles and takes another sip of her drink. “The shower in the DEO gym locker room during a meeting.”

“Seriously?” Kara looks to Maggie but Maggie doesn’t say anything. “Really? I usually shower there!”

Maggie smirks into her glass. “Alex was pissed off with one of those dumb newbie agents.”

“And when I get pissed, she eats me out,” Alex smiles and shrugs.

“You must eat her constantly,” Lucy mutters under her breath.

“Okay. What is one place you've done it that you wish you could do it again?” Lena boldy asks, trying to think of something more creative. This entire thing fascinates her and she crosses her legs tightly, squeezing them together. Even though it seems wrong, this entire thing is also turning her on. She glances towards the others. She wonders if they’re getting turned on, too.

Maggie sips her drink and smirks and Alex begins to laugh.

“New Year's Eve, Kara’s flat, linen closet,” Alex answers without having to think it over.

“That was you?” Sam’s eyes widen.

Alex smiles at her wife. “She brought my new year in with such a bang.”

“I thought I was just hearing things that night,” Kara mumbles.

Alex swallows again and licks her lips and almost starts to rub herself on the chair. Her body is beginning to ache and her head is spinning and she needs something so much more than alcohol right now. She looks to Maggie and she is sitting there, sipping her drink, her hand in her lap and she is acting as if this is no big deal. Alex feels like she’s about to explode.

She leans into Maggie and her lips find her ear.

“I’m dripping,” she whispers. “Please, Maggie. Please.”

Without a word, Maggie practically slams her drink onto the table and stands up. Alex takes one last swig of her drink and Maggie practically yanks her to her feet. She presses her body against hers and she almost growls before capturing her lips with hers. Alex moans and wraps her arms around Msggie’s waist, nearly lifting her off her feet.

“Come with me,” Maggie says as though she has a choice and she pulls her away, everyone at the table watch them go.

“We weren’t finished yet,” Lucy frowns.

In the women’s bathroom, Maggie does a quick check to make sure they’re alone and then she pulls her into the further stall from the door. Alex begins to laugh and her head – the world – is spinning. Maggie presses her against the cold wall of the stall next to the toilet paper roll and her lips find hers. She moans into her mouth, her fingers tugging on her hair and her lips open against hers, tasting alcohol and warmth and she moans again.

“I was about to fuck on the table out there if you kept rubbing me,” Maggie tells her, her hands running down the sides of her body and then disappearing up underneath her dress. “Fuck, Alex, you’re soaked,” she breaths as her fingers touched her between her thighs.

“I told you,” she smiles, her hands rubbing her chest, “I’m so horny, Maggie,” she then whispers.

She gasps as two of her fingers push her thong aside and sink inside of her.

Sliding in and out and Alex gasps and moans, her hips beginning to rock against her hand. Maggie’s fingers curve just the way she needs them to and she thrusts up and her hips jump against her. Her hands grasp her shoulders as Maggie’s thumb begins rubbing a random pattern on her clit and her legs begin to shake and her nipples are so hard, she thinks they might rip through the fabric of her dress.

Maggie watches as her fingers remain steady, Alex’s face flushed, her eyes closed and her lips parted in a continuous moan. She is so fucking wet, slippery and soaked, she can practically smell her and she presses against her harder, keeping her up against the wall of the stall. Alex is whimpering and moaning and her hips are bucking against her hand faster. She’s already so close and Maggie twists her fingers again, changing direction and this time Alex lets out a loud moan, her head slamming back against the stall wall behind her.

Alex arches her back and grasps her shoulders because she feels like she’s about to fall and her thumb won’t leave her clit alone.

Maggie presses her lips to the side of her throat, putting her ear right there so she can hear every pant and moan and gasp and Alex is basically fucking her hand as much her fingers are fucking her. She wasn’t kidding. She is so horny and hot and Maggie is about to come in her pants just from feeling her and seeing her like this. 

She looks at her Alex’s breasts in front of her face and she doesn’t even worry about a zipper. She just tugs and yanks and pulls with one hand until her breasts are exposed. Alex cries out as Maggie captures one of her hard nipples in her mouth, teeth scraping and tongue swirling and her fingers grab her hair and pull. It’s all so good and not nearly enough.

“Maggie,” she moans.

Maggie flicks her thumb just over her clit and Alex breaks completely apart, her body tensing and then shuddering and she lets out an actual scream.

Out in the bar, people can hear – “Fuck, Maggie!” – and Lena looks to the bathroom with a look of curiosity and longing and Kara looks at her, not missing it.

Even before the stars in front of her eyes fade, even before her panting stops and her heart rate slows, even before she can pull her fingers completely out of her, Alex kisses Maggie. Hard. And her fingers are practically tearing at her pants, fumbling with the zipper, but Maggie stops her.  

“Nope, it’s all about you tonight,” she shoves her dress up higher and she rips her black thong clean off but she doesn’t care. She’ll buy her a new pair. She always does. It isn’t the first pair they’ve ripped and it won’t be the last. “I need to perform my own method, after all.” Maggie smirks and as she sinks into her knees Alex almost faints.

She is still so achy, so wet, she feels fluids on the insides of her thighs, trickling. Her stomach flutters and it has nothing to do with the first orgasm. She always feels like this – nervous and excited and out of her mind – right before Maggie goes down on her That moment of complete anticipation. She knows what is coming and it can’t come to her fast enough.

She’s losing her mind. The orgasm and alcohol is making her body hum and the head of her hand is teasing her, rubbing against her folds, never quite completely slipping in.

She whimpers. “Fuck me.”

It’s a mantra. A broken record.

And then just like that, she pushes forward and licks her. Alex cries out, nails digging into her scalp, and Maggie almost winces but then her fingers are again inside Alex, and her mouth is on her clit and she can’t think of anything else but that.

This is just what Alex needs. It’s perfect. 

The agent is still so horny even as they’re there, fucking in a dirty bar bathroom, her back slamming against the stall wall. She moans and gasps with each time Maggie licks and Maggie sucks and Maggie gives open mouthed kisses to her clit just as her fingers keep filling her. Her other hand is gripping her thigh and Alex’s heart is hammering and she watches Maggie behind her half-closed eyes. It’s a little rough and a little fast and Alex is moaning – loud and long.

“Maggie!” She nearly screams, as she touches a particular spot inside her. “Right there, right there!”

She squeezes around her fingers, milking them and the wall of the stall is cold against her skin but she doesn’t care. Maggie moans against her and thrusts faster and the stall wall practically begins to shake behind Alex.

“What is she doing to her?” Lena frowns towards the direction of the bathroom as they can all hear Alex scream.

“It sounds amazing,” Lucy sighs wistfully and Susan doesn’t miss it. She glances towards the bathroom. What  _ is _ Maggie doing to her wife in there?

“Almost,” Alex groans but Maggie already knows it.

She can feel it and she speeds up, her tongue rubbing her clit, her fingers pounding her, and finally Alex opens her mouth and lets out a loud scream. She can’t hold it in anymore. She shudders around her and begins to come, her body exploding and shaking.

“God,” Maggie groans and Alex is still trembling and she stands up, holding her securely with her arm. Alex feels like she’s going to topple. Her lips quiver as Maggie presses kisses to her cheek and jaw. Alex is panting and shaking, and her legs are still completely boneless and unable to support herself.

“What time is it?” Alex asks softly, her nose nuzzling her ear.

Maggie exhales a deep breath and slowly, carefully, she pulls her left arm back so she can look at the watch on her wrist. “Almost eleven. You want to head home?” She asks.

Alex smiles, giggling, and she closes her lips around her earlobe, sucking on it, making her exhale a shaking breath. “Yep, I think I owe you at least one orgasm” she replies.

Maggie smirks and presses her nose to the corner of her jaw. She smells like her perfume and sex and the bar. She inhales her deeply. “Make them three, babe.”

Alex giggles again and kisses her softly.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the table, Lucy nearly wants to start fanning herself. She is so horny after hearing Alex’s screams, she almost feels guilty and perv for that. But she can’t help it, so she glances at Vasquez and without saying anything they both leave, hand in hand.

Sam gives them a questioning look, ignoring that they’ve been bed buddies for almost three months. She turns towards her other friends and just rolls her eyes, seeing that Lena is basically on Kara’s lap now.

“Let’s go back to your penthouse, Lena,” Kara giggles against her neck. “I think it’s time I’ll show you the  _ Girl of Steel's Method _ .”

And eavesdropping that, Sam definitely chokes on her drink. 

  
  



End file.
